Lily (my one and only)
by Luna Eyelesbarrow
Summary: divagacoes de James observando Lily na janela da biblioteca.


_N.A.: oi !_

_ta bem bobinha e tal, mas por alguma razao tenho um carinho especial por essa historia e quando a achei no computador resolvi arriscar , espero que gostem e agradeceria muito se gastassem uns minutinhos para uma review , serio cada uma ficaria extremamente feliz mesmo que seje xingando !_

_a musica é LILY MY ONE AND ONLY ( assim q prestei atencao na letra soube que tinha qu tentar uma song com ela ) dos smashing pumpkins,vale muito apena ouvir. _

_Link da musica :{ watch?v=GTRBAn2Aeus}_

_isto é tudo .tchau !_

•Lily my one and only •

Lily, my one and only  
I can hardly wait till I see her  
Silly, I know I'm silly  
Cause I'm hanging in this tree  
In the hopes that she will catch a glimpse of me  
And thru her window shade  
I watch her shadow move  
I wonder if she...?

James estava sentado num dos troncos do grande pinheiro q ficava em frente a uma das janelas da biblioteca sua vassoura estava apoida num outro galho, obviamente era um bocado estúpido de sua parte ficar pendurado ali mas valia a pena , da janela podia ver Lily estudando quietamente numa mesa encostada ao vidro que ia ate o chã de sua ultima visita a biblioteca James fora expulso e nao poderia freqüentar esta pelo proximo mês, claro que uma estante de mogno de 100 anos cair em cima de um grupo de sonserinos fora um acidente, nem ele nem Sirius tinha algo a ver com isso, porem nao foi bem assim q madame pince interpretou...resumindo a missa, ele nao podia mais entrar na bibilolhoteca pra fingir estudar enquanto admirava  
Lily e principalmente tentar mante-lá o mais longe possível do Pevensie, o outro monitor chefe da lufa lufa que obviamente tava afim da Lily mas nunca disse,então eles eram apenas bons rolavam boatos q Lily gostava um garoto e é claro todos imaginavam algum rolo com o Pevensie e James pela lei do ceticismo concordava mas é claro ele nao tava aqui agora e James tinha mais coisas a fazer alem de pensar no que aqule lufano enfadonho queria com seu lírio, como observa-lá por exemplo é claro q ela nunca o havia percebido ali pois ficaria muito irritada mas de todo modo valia o risco.

Lily, my one and only  
Love is in my heart and in your eyes  
Will she or won't she want him  
No one knows for sure *{ver n/a}

ah como ela era bonita os cabelos ruivos soltos a pele alva sem sardas os grandes olhos verdes q ele tanto amava

And when I'm with her I feel fine  
If I could kiss her I wouldn't mind the time it took to find  
My lily, my one and only  
I can hardly wait till I see her

Sim amava ele amava Lily por inteiro sua beleza sua inteligência seu gênio bondoso e justo seu orgulho incabido sua teimosia sempre q estava com ela ele se sentia tão bem ! Ah como ele queria q ela aceitasse seus convites como ele queria poder toca- lá sem ser ou afastado depois... ela era Lily sua única e somente Lily ...já estava fantasiando com minha ruiva quando algo me acordou de meu devaneio , havia uma mão no ombro dela uma mão q definitivamente nao era dela, e ela estava conversando com essa pessoa quando eu conseguir ver quem era nao gostei nem um pouco obviamente era o Pevensie provavelmente chamando Lily para a ronda e pêra lá ! Assim que ela se levantou ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, mas logo depois ela se virou para mim e me olhou sorrindo e murmúrou : tchau James " e acenou levemente ... James ela me chamou de James ! Ela me chamou de James !ela Lily Evans me chamou de James !  
Oh lily, I know you love me  
Cause as they're draggin me away  
I swear I saw her raise her hand and wave (goodbye)

Tava quase pulando de felicidade quando um leve desequilíbrio me chamou a atenção para onde eu estava, realmente era bom tomar cuidado se eu queria chamar Lily pra sair era melhor nao fazelo na cama da enfermaria.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* Pedaço cortado da música  
But an officer is knocking at my door  
And thru her window shade  
I watch her shadow move  
I wonder if she could only see me?


End file.
